Neko Roy x Ed
by SatansFantasticSons
Summary: What happens when the Colonel gets turned into a cat? Well, he doesn't exactly, he just gets ears and a tail!
1. Certain changes

Neko!Roy x Ed

*1 bad day for the colonel*

Yawn… It was about 10 pm and I was still at work doing my paperwork. Hawkeye wasn't letting me go that easily. Oh well, on with the paperwork.

*1 hour later*

''Alright, sir. You can go now.'' About 11 pm, Hawkeye told me that sweet phrase I was longing to hear.

''Very well, lieutenant. See you on Monday.'' I grabbed my coat and walked out of HQ. I started to walk home but after a while I found myself to be lost. Nothing looked familiar to me. I saw a bar and decided to enter it to ask for directions. That seemed a bit stupid so I decided that maybe I should just take a beer. I sat down and the barkeep, which was a good looking female I might add, came up to me.

''Anything to drink, darling?''

''A beer, that's it. Oh and, do you know where I could get directions?'' I face palmed myself mentally for this but the question was asked.

''Alright, a beer. For the directions darling, you can go out of this bar then turn a right and there should be a certain doctor. He has helped a lot of people find their way. But, just in case, you shouldn't stay there very long. He's gone a bit… How to say? Loony.'' She then left to get me my beer.

I was left pondering on the seat about what she meant by 'Loony'. Did she mean crazy? No, she said it in a way that seemed as if it was slightly strange but otherwise normal. Huh… Perhaps some people think that doctors are just loony all the time. Oh well. The barkeep brought me my drink and I started drinking it. After a while, I was done and I paid up and left the bar. Now, where was that doctor she said? I start to cross the road when a car appears out of nowhere and drives into me, slamming me onto the hood. I lose consciousness.

*THIRD PERSON POV*

Roy had just been hit by a car and it had sent him tumbling over the hood.

''Let me pass, I'm a doctor!'' A middle-aged man tried to pass throughout the crowd that had come around the unconscious colonel.

The barkeep had come out of the bar and had gone to the doctor. ''Doctor! I'll help you carry him!'' They both carried the poor Roy into the doc's house.

''Thank you, Amelia.''

''It's my pleasure, Doc. Poor man…'' The barkeep, now known as Amelia, left the house. Little did she know, how much she was right earlier.

Immediately when she did, the doctor chuckled giddily. ''Yay ~! I have a new lab rat to experiment on! What shall I fuse with this patient today?'' The doc put Roy into a chair and put him into a different room then left it. ''Now, now, now… What animal to use, what animal to use indeed?'' For a few minutes, he paced back and forth until finally he knew. ''Aha!'' He immediately went back to the room and for a few moments, all there could be seen from the crack underneath the door was a blue light. Many hours later, Roy woke up.

*ROY'S POV*

Oh my head… What happened? I stood up and walked a bit then I looked down and god I was not ready for what I saw. ''What the hell happened?!'' I saw my own reflection and I had cat ears! I slowly lifted my hands to touch them and I didn't feel my normal human ears at all. So, no human ears but cat ears, I saw something behind me and I grabbed it. Youch! Did I just hurt myself? IT'S MY TAIL… Oh great, I have a tail now!

''Someone woke up now!''

''W-what is all this?'' I turn to face whoever spoke and found myself face-to-face with a doctor.

He just smiled. ''A small experiment.''

''So you're the one who did this to me!''

''Yes, I and only I. I crossed you with a cat. It does give some positive adjustments to your body done with this. You'll be thanking me soon.''

Thanking him?! More like ripping him! ''Yeah well, I think I'd prefer to tear your head off!'' I lunged at him, my new cat instincts taking control. He shut the door and I started scratching at the door until I realized what was happening. I got slightly scared and started to move away from the door and looked at my hands. I had claws instead of nails but they were slowly changing back to nails. I felt fangs in my mouth. Immediately, my cat instincts took over again and I jumped out of a window landing behind the guy's house. I ran on 4 legs (2 arms 2 legs) until I came to a park I recognized. I start to walk home always gluing to the wall, in case someone looks at me. There wasn't anyone outside and I wasn't surprised. It was… What time was it? Oh well. I see my house and I run towards and walk into it. I go immediately up to the bathroom and growl when I see my reflection. I go to my bedroom and try to change into my pajamas but my tail hurts. So I just take them off and sleep with a shirt and trousers on. Looks like I'll have to hole my pants because of the tail… I start to fall asleep but I notice I'm curling up. No, no, no, no. I am NOT stooping so low. I turn to my other side but I start to curl up again. I then rest on my back but my tail had to remind me painfully of how sensitive it is. I, then go to my side and give up, curling up like a kitten. I fall asleep.


	2. The team finds out

Neko!Roy x Ed

*The next day*

Roy woke up in his bed, still curled up like a kitten. He stood up. He went to his bath room and saw his reflection. He walked closer to the mirror and started to gently poke his right ear. "Guess that wasn't a dream…" He sighed and went over to his room again and got out some clothes. "I'll be paying a visit to that doctor." He inspected his jean carefully before taking a pair of scissors and cutting out a hole big enough for his tail. Afterwards, he put them on, took on a cap to hide his ears and hid his tail underneath his military coat.

*TIME SKIP*

Roy came into the doc's house the same way he left. "Yo doc! One of your patients wants you to turn him back to normal!" He waited but he didn't get a response. 'He isn't here, huh? Well, I'll wait for him as long as I need to.' But at midday, the neko started to get hungry so he went to check the fridge that he saw in the kitchen. It was empty. That didn't please the neko one bit and he got a bad feeling, so he went to check the medicine cabinets and all the other closets. They were all empty. "Arrgh! That crazy doctor ran!'' Roy was really mad but then he calmed down. 'What am I going to do now? I can't very well stay half-cat for the rest of my life. But the doctor ran and the only to find him would be to get a search going, but for that I'd have to go to HQ. I can't do that! I'd be the laughing stalk of the office! I know. Hawkeye can help.' And so the colonel left the house and started to run. He then stopped. 'Well, if I'm going to be a cat for a while, might as well get used to it.' He wondered what to do and then he knew. He saw a lamppost and he jumped on it, landing perfectly on the top. He then jumped a bit further and landed on the ramp of a balcony and he jumped on other balconies until he was on a roof. He then started to run over to the other side of that roof in direction of the lieutenant's house. He jumped and landed on the other roof. He continued this until he saw the house. He jumped and landed on the ramp of the balcony. He entered her house and he heard a growl. 'Damn! I forgot about Hayate!' Indeed, the dog was right there in the room when Mustang had come in. Mustang's cat instincts kicked in and he found himself crouching and growling at the dog. The dog started barking and Mustang growled back. Those sounds alerted Hawkeye and she came into the room.

"Co... Colonel?"

Mustang continued growling at the dog and eyeing him. "Get your dog out of the room."

Hawkeye did as she was told and she took the dog and put him in her room and she closed the door. When she came back, Mustang was on the same spot, but standing and acting normal.

"Sir… What happened?" She was looking at his ears and tail. Despite herself, she thought he looked cute and she resisted the urge to glomp him.

"You mean the ears and the tail? Well, can we sit down? I'll explain." So Mustang explained what happened after he left HQ. "…And I end up being half-cat and I want to send a search party for the doc but I don't think I can go to HQ looking like this."

"I think you should go."

"Are you alright in the head right now, Hawkeye? Look at me! I look like a cat! Everybody will laugh."

Hawkeye shook her head. "They respect you too much for that."

"But I can't very well walk in with a cap. And I won't hear anything. These ears are the only ones I have now, you see."

Hawkeye thought about this for a bit. "Try flattening them."

Mustang tried to flatten them as much as he could.

Hawkeye smiled. "Just as I thought, you can barely see them. All you would need to do, is to try not to straighten them and you'll be fine."

Mustang let his ears straighten. "It's not gonna be easy but I'll try. Thanks Lieutenant!" He then licked her on her cheek. He pulled away slightly blushing because he realized what he did. "Sorry, it's just the instinct. It's hard to control."

"I get it. Good night, Taisa."

"Good night." Roy then left through the balcony and jumped off it. Hawkeye yelped and went to look down. She saw Roy standing upright on a lamp post, looking at her quizzically. All that he did was jump. There wasn't anything scary in that. He waved and continued to jump away. Riza let out a sigh of relief and went to go sleep.

*MONDAY, ROY'S POV*

I wake up in the morning curled up in a ball. I stretch on my bed like a cat and stand up. I put on my uniform while hiding my tail under one of my pants legs and go downstairs to eat. I ate a toast and put on my military coat and military cap to hide my ears. I leave and go to the office.

"Hello Colonel." Hawkeye told me when I arrived. There was no one else here and I found that strange.

"Why isn't anyone here?"

"They are probably still sleeping or slacking off."

"Ah alright."

"Take off your coat and cap, sir. It's hot." I did as I was told and I let my tail out. After a few seconds, I didn't have enough time to react when Havoc glomped me from behind.

"Taisa! You look so cute!" We both ended up on the floor with me under Havoc and with him on top. He started to huggle me. I can't say I blamed him but at the same I can't say it was rather enjoyable.

"Havoc… Would you mind letting me go? You're crushing my ribs…" He let me go.

"Sorry Taisa. I couldn't resist." I started taking a few deep breaths to get my breath back.

"It's ok. I don't blame you that much BUT don't try to crush me in the process."

He just chuckled and nodded. He helped me up then eyed my tail. Hawkeye had left but I didn't know that… Yet. "Where's Hawkeye?" He shrugged and I turned to go to my desk. I suddenly felt a hand on my tail. I looked back and saw that Havoc was petting my tail. I felt a light blush dusting my cheeks so I pulled my tail back, on its own not with my hands. "What are you doing?"

Havoc looked at my ears again. "Are those seriously real?" I nod. "So they are as sensitive as a cat's?" I nod again, not really understanding where he was going.

I suddenly realize. "Don't even think it."

''You know you wanna.'' He then started to walk closer to me and before I can react, again, he's scratching me behind the ears.

I push his hands away and put my own on my ears while a small blush came on my cheeks. "Don't do that! You came here to work, not to scratch your superior behind the ears."

He chuckled.

I just glared at him and mumbled. "Do your part of the paperwork, smoke brain…"

"Sure, but only if I can take a small pause right now."

I agreed because I didn't feel like denying that. A few minutes later, I remember that Fullmetal was supposed to hand me his report TODAY. 'Damn, damn, damn… I can't let him see me like this!' I check the time, he was supposed to hand it over in 10 minutes, but he never gives it on time so I relaxed slightly and started to fall asleep. Turns out, I was wrong and he was going to come on time. Because 10 minutes later that was exactly what happened.

*THIRD PERSON POV*

Ed came into the office right on time. 'That should show the damn bastard.' He thought to himself. But the last thing Ed was expecting was to see the colonel with cat ears and a tail. Sure, Havoc did say something about that but he thought that it wasn't true. What Ed WAS expecting was the colonel being half-asleep with his head on the desk, normally. But this… It was a rare opportunity. It wasn't every day you see the colonel looking absolutely adorable half-sleeping. WAIT, did he just say adorable? In no way did Ed think the COLONEL looked adorable. The one thing is, Ed didn't know how bad cat ears affected him and he ended up going closer to the colonel and scratching him behind the ears. Of course, the colonel was half-cat so he should like that. Since the colonel was half-asleep, he didn't push Ed's hand away. After a small while, Roy started to purr and he started to nuzzle his head into Ed's hand. Ed was about to let out a long 'Awww' but he put his hand over his mouth before he could. He looked down so that the colonel couldn't see the blush coming over his cheeks. Roy, on the other side, had lifted up his head suddenly and looked at Ed then put his hands on his ears blushing madly. Ed saw his tail and decided to pet it. He could hear the colonel trying to suppress a purr. He smirked and started to scratch behind the colonel's ears again. The colonel gave in and purred. His eyes were closed in bliss and he nuzzled his head into Edward's hand again. Finally, Ed stopped and the neko let out a small whine that surprised both of them. At that moment, Breda, Fuery and Falman came in and saw the colonel.

"Dismissed, Fullmetal." Roy tried to make his voice sound normal. Ed left.

"Sir…. What are those?"

"Ask Hawkeye." They all left to see Hawkeye.

Roy sighed and thought. 'This is going to be one long work day.'


	3. Neko moments

Neko!Roy x Ed

*After lunch break*

Hawkeye was stalking around the office trying to find Mr. Neko. She couldn't find him anywhere. Not under the desk, not on the couch, not anywhere! The rest of the team entered the office.

"Did you find him?" Hawkeye asked. They all gave negative responses when Fuery opened the cabinet.

"Found him."

Everybody looked at him surprised.

"Holy… That was fast!" Havoc told him.

"Nah. I'm just observative." Fuery then pointed to one of the shelves in that cabinet. It was one of the top ones. Everybody came to look and they were stupefied. They saw the colonel sleeping curled up in a ball in that shelf.

"How can he get up there and sleep like that?" Havoc asked.

Hawkeye just came closer to the cabinet. "Sir!"

Mustang's head shot straight before lowering slightly, his eyes hazed with sleep. "Whaddya have to scream l'that for?" His words were mumbled together. He rubbed his eyes then jumped out of the cabinet and stood on his heels while he stretched like a cat.

"Sir, you really need to do paperwork."

"Fiiiine. I was having a nice nap though."

Riza sighed. "Looks like you were fused with the animal that suits your personality… Sir."

Mustang 'ffted' and started to do paperwork.

*Later that same day*

Mustang was taking a break and was sitting on the couch while the others were nearby talking. Suddenly he saw something on the floor and stared at it. He went in position to pounce and that's when the others noticed him. Mustang pounced on the thing on the floor, which was the reflection of a light, and put his hands over it trying to catch it. Hughes at that moment, got an idea and left the room, unnoticed by Roy who was too busy with the light. When Hughes came back a minute later, he had a small ball connected to a rope and the rope connected to a stick. He waved that ball in front of Roy's face and the half-neko started hitting it. Hughes always moved it out of reach and Roy just followed it. After a while, he ended up on his back and Hughes let the object fall on him. Roy started playing with it until he heard everyone laughing. He then sat up and blushed. Then he also laughed.

Afterwards, everybody left to go to their respectful homes. 'Well, this is one way to pass a day.' Roy thought to himself before curling up and falling asleep.


End file.
